


You win some, You lose some

by foenixs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bratty Kihyun, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gen, Other, Smut, Sub Yoo Kihyun, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs
Summary: Kihyun simply can't shut his dirty mouth, betting on how good he can fuck you, but he soon falls victim to his own thoughtless words.
Relationships: Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Kudos: 8





	You win some, You lose some

He grinds his hips against you from behind, his hot breath fanning your ear as he leans in to whisper to you.

_“I’m betting I could make you scream if I fucked you right here over this desk. You’d be so much louder than you could ever make me.”_

You let out a chuckle, pushing back against him till the pressure against his cock makes him bite onto his lower lip, suppressing a moan. You let one hand glide under his pants, grabbing harshly onto his ass while the other hand snakes into his hair, guiding his face roughly along your neck.

**“Your knees sure are wobbly right now for someone who sounded so confident a second ago. Wasn’t it you who got us a noise complaint from the neighbours last week?”**

He bites down onto your skin, hiding his agreeing grunt.

_“Come on, just let me fuck you, I know I can make you feel so good!”_

**“With what? That little dick of yours is barely perceptible in me.”**

He pushes your chest into the desk, trying to prove a point by grinding his growing bulge harder against you. You use your hand on his hip to push him away just far enough to slip out of his grasp.

Flipping him over so he’s the one bent over the wooden furniture you press a fingertip against his hole, pushing in without a further warning.

His nails dig into the desk as he screams into the wood, immediately slapping himself afterwards in embarrassment.

**“Who’s the one screaming while bent over a desk now? You’re so pathetic when you try to rile me up and for what, just to get your asshole fingered?”**

He sounds like he just hit puberty with how his moans drop and rise in octaves.

You cup his chin in your palm, shoving two fingers into his mouth to pry it open, drool and whines falling from his parted lips.

Shoving a second finger up his hole, you scissor him open as his pathetic ruts against the desk pick up in pace, making himself gag around your fingers. His arms are shaking, fingers gripping on to the legs of the desk for a feigned stability.

Your laugh rings in his ears with karma as your ruthless speed breaks tears from his eyes.

A wet spot taints his boxers as his flail body melts into the desk, emptied of all tension.

Your wet fingers plop out of his mouth and ass.

You leave a spank on his cheeks for good measure, having him gurgle on a growl.

**“Seems like you’ve lost the bet.”**


End file.
